We propose to hold a conference on "Infectious Diseases of the Nervous System: Pathogenesis and World Impact" because neurotropic pathogens contribute significantly to human suffering and disease burden throughout the world, particularly in tropical and developing countries. The conference will have an unprecedented broad scope, gathering excellent experts on major diseases caused by these pathogens such as cerebral malaria and tuberculosis, meningitis, HIV-associated neurocognitive disorders of children and adults, several types of viral encephalitis, sleeping sickness, leprosy, epilepsy caused by cysticercosis and re-emerging/persisting viral diseases such as poliomyelitis and rabies. The first conference sessions will discuss the molecular mechanisms of pathogen spreading to the nervous system, their diversity and tropism for specific neural cells. The nervous system responds to the invader by innate immunity which, combined with adaptive immunity, may lead to infected cell death, viral latency or clearance of the pathogen. The following sessions will center on human disease clinical manifestations and pathogenesis, discussing ongoing studies to elucidate the nature of the nervous system damage. The conference will conclude with a session on new diagnostic tools and therapeutic prospects. One of the major goal of this project is to attract many young trainees particularly from countries most affected by these diseases and to create a forum of discussion that will inspire them in their clinical and research activities on infections of the nervous system, expanding collaborative research efforts worldwide. We have assembled a roster of speakers who have made outstanding contributions to the field (32 have accepted our invitation) giving our conference a unique chance of success. The Pasteur Institute site will be a very convenient venue for this event in Paris, September 10 to 13, 2008. We propose that this conference will advance the mission of NINDS by expanding the knowledge on clinical aspects and pathogenesis of these devastating neurological diseases and promoting progress in their prevention, diagnostic and therapies. This is a proposal for conference on "Infectious Diseases of the Nervous System: pathogenesis and world impact". The conference will take place at the Pasteur Institute in Paris, France, September 10 to 13, 2008. It will gather a roster of speakers who have made outstanding contribution to research on cerebral malaria and tuberculosis, meningitis, HIV-associated neurocognitive disorders and viral encephalitis, sleeping sickness, leprosy and cysticercosis. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]